


A Twist of Fate

by littlemissaddict



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: It’s the big night where Luke, Alex and Reggie get to make their final wish come true and hopefully cross over. Caleb had other plans to get the boys into his house band, plans that involve y/n, Julie’s friend and the girl that Luke likes. Or a retelling of 01x09 that involves the reader.
Relationships: Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)/Reader
Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044609
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Twist of Fate

“Julie, you need to calm down, I’m sure everything is fine” Y/n says watching Julie from her place on the couch. She had been pacing around the studio ever since the boys had left to go to the Orpheum to try and get them on the bill for tonight, it was like being with Alex when he had one of his anxiety flare ups. That was another thing, y/n could see the boys just like Julie, they weren’t sure how or why but it had been a surprise when she had first walked in on them in the studio when she still believed that they were holograms. **  
**

“Yeah but what if-” Julie didn’t get to finish as the three boys in question poofed back into the studio with big smiles on their faces.

“Oh my gosh! What took you guys so long? Did Willie do it? Did you talk to them? Did they watch? Did they like us? Are we playing? Can someone answer me? Why is no one saying anything?” Julie rambled bombarding the three boys with questions. Luke glanced over at where y/n had now stood up to join Julie, an amused look on his face as Julie rambled, she shook her head at the boy as a warning not to interrupt to let her finish which he did.

“Whoa. That’s a lot of questions” Reggie chuckled before asking Luke to take the lead on this one.

“Take a seat” he instructed, waiting for the two girls to be seated before he began. “It’s fine. Everything is fine” he reassured seeing the nervous looks on their faces

“Yeah you should be getting a call right now” Alex says excitedly and they all look at Julie's phone expectedly, but no call comes. Alex clears his throat and tries again. “Right now” and this time the call comes through. Julie and y/n cheer hugging each other excitedly before they remember about the phone call and Julie answers.

“Hi….Yes it is….Yeah totally” she smiles as she joins y/n and the boys jumping about excitedly “We’re playing the Orpheum baby” she cheers as they watch the boys lift Alex. It takes them a full ten minutes for it to really sink in that this was happening, they were playing the Orpheum, the boys were getting their second chance.

“Oh my god, I have to go tell my dad” Julie gasps letting them know that she’ll be back shortly. Reggie and Alex carried on chatting excitedly but Luke took a seat next to y/n, since she had found out that they boys were ghosts she had actually become quite close to them all but more so Luke. 

“This is amazing I’m so happy for you guys” she gushes and honestly if they could touch she thinks she’d hug him right now but that’s out of the question so she settles for giving him the biggest smile she can. 

“You’re coming to watch us right?” he asks, giving her puppy dog eyes as if she would say no.

“Of course I wouldn’t miss it for the world” she says “besides it maybe the last time I see you” her smile fading, she doesn’t want to bring the mood down but she can’t help it, the thought has been lingering in the back of her mind ever since Julie had told her about the curse and their only options.

“Whatever happens tonight y/n, just know that I’m so happy that I got to meet you that I got the chance to get to know you and I know that I’ll not forget you” he says a small smile on his face and y/n finds herself tearing up she wishes so much that she could hug him right now. She settles for wrapping her arms around herself instead.

“I’ll never forget you either or the boys” she says, glancing over at them, they’re still completely wrapped up in their own conversation oblivious to her and Luke. Julie comes back not long after, she’s smiling widely telling them how excited her dad and Carlos are for tonight.

“Well I better be off, you guys have got to plan for tonight and I have got to get ready” y/n smiles giving her friend a hug on her way past and waving to the boys.

She makes it to the front yard of the Molina house when a male figure steps out blocking her path, she looks up not expecting to see an older male dressed in an over the top suit and matching top hat, she starts to apologise when he says her name.

“I’m sorry do I know you” she asks not wanting to seem rude but she is pretty sure that she would have remembered him if she had met him before. He smiles back at her seemingly unaffected by her question .

“I don’t think so darling but I’m a friend of the band just stopped by to wish them luck for tonight, it’s pretty exciting right” he smiles at her and she’s not sure why but she doesn’t trust him. Something about him seems off and she’s feeling uneasy in his presence. 

“Yes very but if you’ll excuse me I have to be going” she says dropping all pleasantries and trying to move past him but he blocked her way again. 

“I don’t think so my dear, I have something that you can help me with” he says smugly, his character changing completely and she goes to protest but before she can the world is spinning around her and she finds herself alone in a dark room,

\------

“Ughhh” the boys groan as another jolt fills them with pain, they were in the studio going over the last few things before the show tonight. Julie and her family had left about five minutes ago and the boys were due to head over shortly, they just wanted to make sure they were ready for what would happen after the show. That got interrupted however by the last person they were hoping to see.

“What are you doing here?” Luke asks accusingly, the first of the boys to recover from the shock and he stands between the other two boys and Caleb.

“Such hostility” Caleb gasps, feigning shock “I’m just here to congratulate you on your big night. Not everyone gets to play the Orpheum” he says as if he’s happy for them nut the boys don’t believe him for a second.

“No. Ok, we know that it’s your stamp that’s hurting us” Luke states, stepping forward and pulling up his sleeve to prove his point, to which Caleb looks knowingly seeming to know exactly where they got the information from. “We already told you, we have a band. We don’t want to join your little club” Luke says forcefully.

“Yeah and you can’t make us either,” Alex adds stepping forward but backtracking a little at the glare Caleb gives him “sir”

“Oh I doubt that very much” he replies threateningly “You see I have someone that means an awful lot to you and if you want her back then there’s only one way that is going to happen” he chuckles smugly watching the boys as they give each other confused looks.

“You’re lying” Luke accuses “Julie just left there’s no way you have her”

“Oh it’s not Julie” he smiles as the realisation crosses the boys faces as Caleb clicks his fingers and y/n appears before their eyes.

“Y/n” Reggie gasps, it’s the first time he’s spoken since Caleb appeared, he tries to go to her but Caleb clicks his tongue stopping him in his tracks. Luke hasn’t moved or said a word since she appeared but his eyes have been locked on hers, she’s frightened he can tell, not that she would admit it and she’s shaking her head at him, eyes pleading with him not to go with Caleb. As much as he loves Julie and their band, how he promised that they would never stand her up again, the feeling of losing y/n to Caleb is too much to bear. He gives one last look to her before his eyes find the boys, they’re nodding at him, knowing what they have to do and that’s when he finally faces Caleb.

“Fine we’ll join your band but you have to let y/n go” he says defeatedly, hopefully Julie can forgive them.

“Oh I know you will but do you really think I’d be stupid enough to let her go that easily” he chuckles, snapping his fingers again poofing them all out, leaving the studio empty.

\----

“I made friends with the tech crew, you’re going to love what we have planned” Flynn smiles excitedly after the stage manager had let her into the dressing room after “the guys are here right” she asks, eyes darting around the room.

“I haven’t seen them or y/n for that matter, I was hoping she was with you” Julie admits

“No I thought she was with you but the boys, you don’t think they changed their minds do you and took Calebs’ offer” Flynn says worriedly 

“No. No, that’s the last thing that they wanted” she says quickly, wanting to believe it “Somethings wrong it has to be” says thinking about the boys.

\----

When y/n could see again she found herself back in the dark room where she had been before. She was so frustrated. She had let herself be taken by the one person who had it out for the boys, not that she had much choice in the matter she reminded herself, there was nothing she could do against Caleb’s magic. That didn’t stop her from feeling like it was her fault that they boys ended up under his control though. She wanted to scream but she stopped herself knowing that it would do nothing to help the situation, what she had to do was find a way out so that she could get to Julie or warn her somehow. She found herself pacing, something she had gotten annoyed at Julie for only hours earlier, if only she could find a door or an opening, anything that she could get out through. She started walking around with her arms out in front of her, feeling blindly for any hard surface that she could use as a guide but she found nothing, as if the room was never ending and she was starting to give up when she felt a cold sensation on her shoulders as if there was someone there holding onto her, guiding her. 

That was when she felt the world begin to spin again and she prepared herself to end up face to face with Caleb again but that didn’t happen. Instead she came face to face with someone else. He looked young, more around the boys age, wearing an oversized hoodie, blue ripped jeans and he was carrying a skateboard.

“Willie?” she asked quietly not certain that it was him but he fit the description Alex had given them.

“You can see me” he says, shocked and y/n nods not entirely sure why she could but there he was. “Listen I haven’t got long before he realises I’m gone but you have to go, get to Julie and tell her what happened” he says pointing her in the direction of the exit and encouraging her to hurry.

“Thank you” she whispers to him before running out.

\----

“Signs” Julie says marching past Flynn showing her the dahlia as she goes and up onto the stage.

“Wait, where are you going?” Flynn calls after her, amazed at the change in her friend, how determined she seems to be. “She’s going on stage” Flynn yells excitedly watching her best friend, the stage manager alerts the crew just as Flynn’s phone rings.

“Y/n, where are you?” she asks surprised that she’s called 

“I’m outside they won’t let me in because Julie still has my ticket and pass but somethings happened, it’s important that Julie knows” she says quickly and Flynn just about manages to catch what she said.

“Hold on I’m coming” Flynn says, ending the call and rushing off through the maze of backstage corridors to get y/n. When they do manage to get y/n backstage the first thing she does is ask her where Julie is.

“Something has happened with the boys, Caleb has them” she says watching the look on Flynn’s face “he used me as bait to get to the boys and they went with him to save me only it didn’t exactly go to plan. Caleb took me as well but I managed to escape with a little help but we really need to tell Julie” She finishes taking a deep breath.

“We can’t tell her now she’s on stage but she thinks that they boys are gone, that they ran out of time” Flynn tells her “She’s also really worried about you” she tells her as they get back to the side of the stage, Julie has just started to sing and y/n is so proud of her for going up there by herself because she never thought she see that confidence in her friend again after losing her mom. Julie gets to the chorus and everyone gets a surprise when a certain drummer appears on the stage closely followed Reggie both smiling widely at Julie.

“Oh my gosh Flynn they did it they escaped but where’s Luke?” she asks looking worriedly at Flynn, who mirrors her look. A few seconds later Luke appears on the stage but he’s flickering and he disappears a few times before he finally appears fully, belting out the next line in the song and the girls cheer along from the side of the stage. When the song ends they all take a bow, the boys disappearing and for once neither Julie or y/n can see them. After taking in the praise and applause that she rightfully deserves, Julie finds both girls at the side of the stage and the head back to the dressing room. 

“Y/n you made it, we thought you weren’t coming” Julie smiles 

“Yeah about that…” y/n replies not wanting to bring the mood down after that amazing performance but Julie needs to know what happened, she tells her everything about Caleb, about the boys offering to go with him to save y/n and finally about Willie.

“Y/n,” Julie gasps when she finishes pulling her friend in for a hug “are you okay?” she asks when she pulls away.

“I’ll be okay but the boys escaped and now-now they’ve crossed over” she shrugs a small smile on her face that Julie mirrors she knows how she feels, the boys have crossed over they should be happy but it hurts knowing that they’ve lost their friends.

\----

“You guys think we could try that hug thing one more time?” Alex asks with a smile making Julie chuckle, she was so relieved to have the boys back. After she had said goodbye to Flynn and y/n at the Orpheum she had come home and gone straight out to the studio wanting to say her last goodbyes to the boys. Although it hadn’t gone exactly to plan, she had found them all laid on the floor, bodies shaking from the force of the jolts and that had Julie almost breaking down. Pleading with them to save themselves and join Caleb but they wouldn’t go and without thinking she flung her arms around them wanting to give them a proper goodbye. It had surprised them all when her arms didn’t go through them like they usually would, she could actually touch them, they seemed to glow then a bright aura surrounding them as they all gripped their wrists wincing slightly as Caleb’s stamp lifted. That had led them to their current situation with Alex asking for more to which they all obliged, laughing excitedly as they pulled away.

“Wait what about y/n?” Luke asks, suddenly drawing the attention of the other three and Julie gives him a confused look until she remembers that they still think Caleb has her, she goes to tell them but Alex speaks first.

“Julie, Caleb has y/n he’s the reason why we were late” he says, the smile dropping from his face but Julie shakes her head at him looking between the three of them.

“No, she escaped she made it to the Orpheum she saw you guys play and now she thinks you’ve crossed over” Julie explains

“What? How?” Alex asks

“Willie” she smiles over at Alex “He knew he couldn’t do anything to save you guys from Caleb so he snuck away while you were being controlled by Caleb and helped her” Julie says watching as a fond smile made its way onto his face.

“Wait y/n could she Willie” Reggie asks surprised and Julie nods

“We have to go to her, tell her that we’re okay” Luke says looking to the other three, they know how Luke feels about y/n even if he’s never said anything. They can see it in the way he acts around her, the way he looks at her and how he talks about her so it’s only fair that she would be the first thing on his mind now.

“She’s at home” Julie says simply, knowing that it’s all he needs to hear before he poofs out. Alex and Reggie stay where they are leaving Luke alone for this.

\----

Y/n’s curled up under the duvet arms wrapped around herself, she’s been there since she got home from the show, her eyes are red and she’s still sniffling from the crying that she did when she got back. She’s happy for the boys that they got to fulfil their final dying wish but that doesn’t stop the pain of losing them.

“Y/n” a voice says quietly but she doesn’t move, it sounds like Luke but it can’t be he crossed over she must be imagining it until she hears it again, louder this time. Sitting up and looking at the door, that's where she sees him.

“Luke” she gasps “What-how-I thought you were gone” she stutters watching him closely as he makes his way over to the bed and sits on the edge.

“It’s a long story but Julie, she saved us somehow, the curse is gone” he smiles, showing her his arm where the stamp used to be.

“How did you know I’d be here” y/n asks quietly, knowing the last time he saw her she was Caleb’s prisoner

“Julie told us you’d escaped and that Willie had helped. We were so worried about you” he says softly, reaching over to wipe a tear that had started to fall but she pulled back knowing that they couldn’t touch, not wanting to feel the disappointment when his hand ghosted through her face.

“Just trust me, okay?” he asks, reaching his hand over to her again, this time she didn’t move. She let him come to her and she let out a small gasp when she felt his palm against her cheek.

“How-how are you doing that” she asks, shock clear on her face but she leans into his touch anyway, he doesn’t answer just smiles fondly at her. She pulls away first moving slightly to make room for him to sit on the bed next to her, letting him wrap her up in his arms as she holds on to him tightly, scared that if she lets go she’ll lose him again.

“I thought I’d lost you” she whispers, face filled with emotion as she looks up to him.

“I know but I’m here now,” he smiles down at her, his arms tightening their grip around her “and I’m never letting you go again”


End file.
